SpongeSpace Army
SpongeSpace Army Commanders * FDBackup is the true leader of the SpongeSpace Army. He uses Master Hand as a puppet to give orders. Only the Ancient User (SpongeBot) knows about him. * EB's Dad is the second in command of the army. He has control over many forces but disobeys Master Hand and in the end turns to the good side. * Dan is the army's third-in-command, and only takes orders from EB's Dad and Master Hand himself. In contrast to EB's Dad's more administrative role, Dan prefers catching Smashers, as well as using his personal force of Danemies to take on large assignments. * The Ancient User has a high ranking role in the army, commanding the Blocked User squad. After being shot many times by Blocked Users being controlled by EB's Dad, he reveals himself to be SpongeBot. * Seth is a low ranking member of the army only capturing Smashers because he feels like it. He may just be a bounty hunter working for EB's Dad and Master Hand. * Master Hand was the creator of Smash who was used by FDBackup to give orders to the army. Forces The forces of the SpongeSpace Army are created by Shadow Bugs, which are dropped from the Wikia. The only exceptions are Dan's Danemies, which he hires himself. The army also controls the Floating Isle and SpongeSpace Gunship. Almost everything about the army is copied, stolen, or mimicked. Danielle was used to create Shadow Bugs which later made false characters. Polar's power suit was stolen and Bluebunny was used as a power source. The Dark Cannon is the most powerful handheld weapon the SpongeSpace Army is in possession of. Major Members The following were deployed in areas where they could do maximum damage, and were used in cases where Access Fighters would not be enough. * Giant Sea Snake * Rayquaza * Ridley * Meta Ridley * EB's Mom Statue * EB's Mom * Galleom * Duon Access Fighters Access Fighters are the SpongeSpace Army's most common troop. Most are just clones of others while some are their own beings. * Basic Fighter * Scope Fighter (has gun) * Sword Fighter (has laser-sword) * Boom Fighter (has boomerang) * Metal Fighter (has metal shell) * Fire Fighter (has the ability to breath fire) * Big Fighter (three times the size of a Basic Fighter) Blocked User Squad In addition to their role as workers and bomb detonators, multiple types of Blocked Users defend the Floating Isle. * MightyCameron269 * Bonnie (Detonates a bomb) * Travis (Shoots lasers) * Giant MightCameron269 (Only seen in a cut-scene where he takes out lots of Pikmin before being killed by EB) Danemies * Dan Trooper * Dan Paratrooper * Danbas * Giant Danbas * Bullet Dans * Hammer Dans Other Forces * Armank * Armight * Auroros * Autolance * Bombed * Borboras * Bucculus * Buckot * Bytan * Cymul * Feyesh * Floow * Gamyga * Glice * Glire * Glunder * Greap * Mite * Mizzo * Nagagog * Poppant * Puppit * Roader * Roturret * Shaydas * Shellpod * Spaak * Ticken * Towtow * Trowlon Traps * Ambushses * Amaranthine Gas * Generators * Jyx * Quark Mines Category:Super Smash Bros. SBFW Category:Video Games Category:Purple133 Category:2018 Video Games